This invention comprises an improvement over the ladder and support brackets disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,603,431 and 3,910,380.
Various types of ladder support brackets have been heretofore designed for engaging a supportive structure against which the upper end of the ladder is to be leaned and maintaining the upper end of the ladder in spaced relation relative to the supportive structure. In addition, some of these ladder support brackets, such as those disclosed in the above-mentioned prior patents, have included clamp means at the free ends thereof for clampingly engaging the associated supportive structure. However, these clamp means have not been designed so as to be readily adaptable to clampingly engage various configurations of supportive structures and supportive structures of different sizes.